


Maybe

by KiKi_the_Creator



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, altered in-villa, quicker burn than canon, suuuper long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKi_the_Creator/pseuds/KiKi_the_Creator
Summary: Violet and her friends jokingly applied to Love Island, assuming they'd be ignored and have a laugh. But a few months later, Violet finds herself in the Villa, coupling up, playing games, grafting, and dealing with the anxiety-inducing boys. And maybe, just maybe, finding love.
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy long first chapter, but far less of a slow burn compared to canon.

I zip and unzip my worn purple and gray hoodie over and over and over and over again, the rhythm of the motion providing my mind something to focus on besides the butterflies - no, dragons - beating their wings inside of my stomach.

From the anticipation to the worries to this stupid outfit that I’m going to have to prance around in all day, my head’s a mess.

_I can’t believe I said yes to this shit._

 _And how did I even get picked? Rachel’s gorgeous and Corrie’s so charismatic and friendly, yet_ I _got picked._

Me. _Violet the nervous poli sci student with no social skills and awkwardly long limbs that’ll take just about anything over heels and a bikini._

 _But here I am. On_ Love _motherfucking_ Island.

_I’m going to kill Rachel for dragging me into this._

The Jeep stops, the producer that rode with me turning around in the front seat, “You ready?”

“I guess…” I shrug out of the hoodie that’s hidden my body all morning, my arms uncomfortably curling around my exposed stomach.

“Step on out and make it look good, love.”

“Right…” _I’m not_ that _stupid._

I yank on the door’s handle, pushing it open as glamorously as I can - which isn’t very - and stepping out with as much confidence as I can muster, my skin feeling odd as it makes direct contact with the Spanish heat.

I strut to the Villa, knowing full well I look like a fool, and finding no one else inside the colossal entrance. _Great. First one here._

I turn back, spotting another Jeep as it comes to a stop, a brightly dressed woman stumbling out, “Oh wow, hi!” she shouts as she sees me.

She collects herself, smiling wide at me, “I’m Hope. What’s your name, hun?”

“Oh, uh, I’m Violet,” I smile a little oddly.

She doesn’t seem to notice, breezing past my awkwardness, “It’s so nice to meet you! I can’t believe we’re finally here! How are you feeling?” she asks.

 _I’m losing my mind._ “I’m totally chill,” I smile, silently praying she can’t see the way my foot’s fidgeting.

“Playing it cool, huh? I can’t even pretend I’m doing that,” she laughs. “I was so excited I almost tripped jumping out of that car. I nearly started my summer of love flat on my face,” she frowns a bit, “Can you imagine how that would have looked?”

“That would have been hilarious!” I grin at her. _That’d definitely make her stand - er, fall - out._

Her face scrunches up as she scowls at me, “Excuse me?! I guess we’ll see who turns the most heads once the boys arrive.”

I freeze up, shocked at her reaction. _Okay, not a good place to joke, I guess. Got it._

“Um… sorry,” I mumble.

She seems to accept it, her expression switching back to the easy-going one from before, “I can’t wait to get a look at all the gorgeous guys we’re going to be hooking up with. Speaking of which, shall we go and have a look inside? I want to check out the bedroom…” she smirks as she starts strutting into the Villa.

I follow behind, my longer legs placing me ahead of her before I force myself to slow down.

We step into the giant bedroom, beds lining the walls and artwork behind each of them, “Look at this bedroom!” Hope shouts excitedly from next to me.

“It’s so fresh, but I can’t imagine what it will look like tomorrow. You know we’re all going to get into bed with a guy we just met?” _Oh god, that’s a terrifying thought. I’m so bad with… intimacy? Is that the proper word?_

I realise Hope’s looking up at me from a bed she’s dropped onto, “We don’t have to share, do we?” I question. “I might want to get to know them better before I jump into bed,” I start fidgeting again at the thought.

Hope nods, “Of course. There’s no shame in going for it if you do fancy them, though,” she offers as I drop down across from her.

I nod right back and she continues, “Obviously I’m looking for something long-term, but it’s been a while since I’ve even been on a date. If there’s a handsome strong-and-silent type, I don’t know if I’ll want to wait around…” she bites her lip as her eyes seem to lose focus for a second.

I’m about to try and continue the conversation to the best of my ability, but I hear the door open again, a voice filtering into the room, “Hey girls!”

A tall girl with a dark suit and light hair struts in, Hope and I jumping up right before the new girl pulls us each into hugs, each of us introducing ourselves.

The new girl declares her name to be Lottie, Hope complimenting her pink and platinum hair quickly.

Lottie steps back, her eyes trailing over my body, my arms unconsciously crossing over my stomach as I shift on my feet.

“You guys are going to be some strong competition,” she finally says. “I love your style. That outfit is incredible,” she smiles at me, her eyes landing on mine, and I offer my best smile in return.

She then turns, her gazing scanning Hope’s face, “Your makeup is amazing. It must take you ages to get ready.”

Hope beams at the compliment, “Getting my look perfect is really important to me,” she answers proudly, dropping back onto the bed.

I follow, pulling my feet up and crossing my legs as Lottie lands beside me, batting her eyelashes teasingly and winking.

I feel my cheeks heating, and try to fight it off, “How about you?” Lottie asks me.

I flounder for a moment, fumbling out, “Oh, uh - I’ll - I’ll try for important nights, I guess.” I avert my gaze, hands fidgeting in my lap.

_Last time I did makeup like that was when Rachel pulled me along to the club. I ended up ruining it by crying in the bathroom after some guy got up in my business._

_I’d hate her and Corrie more if they hadn’t stayed with me all night, Rachel telling the guy off before Corrie bought me sweets and let me stay in their flat._

I can see Lottie nodding in my peripheral vision, “Yeah, I get that. Sometimes you want to just wear PJs and chill, right? And it’s good to give your skin a break.”

“I wish I was as brave as Lottie with my look, but I try and keep my style classic because of my work,” Hope says from across the way.

Lottie turns to her, my gaze following to Hope, “It’s not just a look to me. I’m a makeup artist, which means going all out is a great way to show off my skill. It’s not exactly the best career to meet boys, though,” she frowns, Hope nodding along.

After a beat she turns to me, “What about you, Violet? What do you do?”

“Oh, I’m a poli sci student. Er - politics. I’m at Northampton.”

Lottie smirks at me when my gaze flicks between the two of them, “So you’re going to be the one teaching these guys a lesson?”

I cringe a little. _I hope they already know whatever I could teach._

My thoughts are cut off as another girl skips into the bedroom, “Hi! I’m so glad I’m not the first one here,” she grins.

My head swivels, finding Hope beaming at the new girl, “Hi! Come on over,” she waves her over.

The three of us pop up from our seats, exchanging hugs with the new girl, “I’m Hannah!” she smiles at us, eyes bright as she falls to Hope’s bed, bouncing in her seat, “I guess you guys didn’t hear me come in. Did I miss any good chat?” Worry momentarily darkens her features.

Hope shakes her head vigorously, “We were just talking about getting to know the boys. I don’t know about you guys, but it feels like I’ve been single forever,” she pivots the conversation.

Hannah regains her easy smile, relief filling her eyes, “It’s so nice to hear someone else say that. I thought it was just me,” she sighs.

Lottie turns to me once again, “What about you, Violet? You’re gorgeous,” I can feel myself blush again as she carries on, “How come you’re single?”

 _Because I’m really bad with guys and relationships._ “I guess things just never really get serious.”

Hope nods resolutely, “The same for me. I think I always put my career first, so nothing ever has the chance to develop.”

“I was starting to feel like all my relationships were cursed,” Lottie scowls, “I’ve had liars, cheaters, men who think ‘getting ready’ just means two squirts of aftershave…” she trails off, looking disgusted.

“Like, where are all the good men out there?” Hannah calls out, exasperated.

She calms down an instant later, “Books always make it seem like the right guy is just going to appear if you wait for him… But I guess mine never got the message,” her expression is dim, a frowning obscuring her bright smile.

I try to catch her eye, smiling gently, “Maybe you’ll find your prince this summer.”

It seems to cheer her up, a grin returning to her face, “Oh gosh, I hope so.”

“We’re all here because we’re single,” Lottie begins. “We should help each other find the right guy.” _I don’t think I’ll ever find the ‘right’ guy. I always get too scared._

I find that Lottie’s still addressing the girls, “I feel like we’re going to be this team of awesome women all looking to get each other coupled up. I don’t want to end up fighting with you guys over some man,” she says, already annoyed over a hypothetical.

She then looks around the group, her eyes stopping on me, “Uh, I mean, I’m okay with putting the girls first.” _I've never been the type to prioritise a guy._

She smiles wide, “I’m so glad you agree. I think we’ve got to build some trust between us before the game begins.”

At another approaching sound we turn, finding another girl strutting into the room, “Hello ladies!” she calls to us, “I’m Marisol!”

“That’s such a pretty name!” Hope compliments, air-kissing Marisol before she turns to the rest of us.

“Thank you!” she answers over her shoulder, sharing greetings with Lottie as we get situated again, “I see you’ve all met already.”

“Not at all, come and chat with us!” Hope smiles, Marisol visibly relaxing some. “I’m Hope, and this is Violet,” she gestures to me, Marisol’s gaze scrutinising me with a small smirk on her lips.

“We were just saying it’s important that the girls support each other,” Lottie tells Marisol. “Violet was just saying she’s a total team player,” she beams at me again.

Marisol’s gaze has remained on me, finding its way to my own and a delicate eyebrow lifting in response, “I respect that we should be friends, but I go after what I want. I won’t compete for the sake of it, but if I see someone I like…” her sentence trails off, her eyes finally falling past me and finding the other girl’s questioning expressions.

She sighs, readjusting her glasses before continuing, “Look. I didn’t come here to make enemies…” she clarifies. “...but I’m not going to miss a chance at love because of someone else’s feelings,” she finishes determinedly.

“That’s pretty hardcore, but I kinda like it,” Hannah grins at her. “I’m such a coward when it comes to dating, I never know how to go for what I want,” her features darken again.

Hope drops a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “Babe, you’re about to share a bed with a boy in a room full of cameras. If you can do that, you can do anything,” she encourages. “You’ve got to be brave if you’re going to find love,” Hannah beams up at her through her lashes.

“How about you, Violet? How are you when dating?” Lottie turns to me once more. _She must really want me in the spotlight._

I can feel my eyes widen at the thought of past relationships. _Not good. Flighty and nervous. So, just me then._ “I can be louder when I really need to be,” I answer instead, “But I like chilling out a lot, too.”

Lottie nods sagely, “That’s me. I party when I’m out. But I’m just as happy having a chill day at the beach,” she smiles softly.

Marisol’s shaking her head in my peripheral, and when I turn to face her she explains, “I’m not about that take-it-easy lifestyle. I don’t know how I’d manage everything if I did. Friends, family, work, dating, studying, reading, hobbies…” she lists on her fingers.

Hannah looks shocked, “That’s a lot, hun. How do you manage?”

“I drink a lot of coffee. Like, a lot. I could go for one now, actually,” she smiles, glancing around the room.

“Me too!” I call, earning the full blast of her grin. “They wouldn’t let me bring anything in the Jeep,” I frown, Marisol nodding along disappointedly.

“Coffee? Babes, we’ve been here for ages and no-one has popped a bottle yet,” Hope looks mildly disappointed in us, “I think it’s time we find out where the fizz is and start this summer off right!” she laughs.

“Now you’re talking! Let’s get this party started!” Lottie cheers, striding to the door but freezing in place, a tone ringing through the room.

“What was that noise?” Marisol asks no one in particular.

Lottie turns back to face us, “I might have an idea,” she responds, pulling her phone out, “Guys! I got a text!” she cheers.

“Oh my gosh!” Hannah yelps, jumping up and rushing over to read over Lottie’s shoulder.

“Here we go, ladies!” Hope hypes the group up.

Lottie reads out, ‘Girls, it’s time to meet the boys!’ Hope and Marisol whoop and cheer, ‘There’s five sexy men waiting to meet you on the lawn. You’ll take it in turns to make an entrance and pick a boy. 

‘But don’t relax once you’ve coupled up!’ Lottie calls when Hannah starts to step back, ‘The boys all stay up for grabs until every girl has chosen. Will the next girl out steal your hunk and put you on the bench?’ she finishes, reading out the hashtags as we all look to one another.

Hannah seems unaffected by the twist, “It’s happening, you guys! Who do you think will get to go first?” She’s bouncing excitedly on her toes. _It better not be me. That’s so much pressure._

My phone buzzes next to me. “I guess we’re about to find out,” Hope says.

I address the girls, reading out my message, ‘The girl going first will be… Violet,’ I finish, frowning as my head remains low. _And of course it’s me._

“Good luck!” Lottie calls to me, her hand squeezing my shoulder lightly.

I smile at the four girls in front of me, receiving a few more well wishes as I exit the bedroom, finding my way to the lawn.

From the moment I step outside my nerves start to explode within me, time slurring together as each of the five boys in front of me says hello, four of them stepping forward when I read out another text.

I stand in front of them, an arm wrapped around my midriff as I unconsciously chew my thumb nail, awkwardly swaying on my feet. _Why did so many step forward?_

I snake my gaze over the four that took a step when prompted: Gary, Rocco, Ibrahim, and Bobby. _They all seem fine, just… no sparks or whatever._

I realise I’ve been quiet for far too long when I catch an impatient expression flickering across a few faces as they glance to one another.

“Okay, um… I get that we’ve all just met, but I don’t have much choice here. So I’d like to couple up with…” I trail off as I scan them one last time, my gaze landing on Ibrahim, who’s awkward, too, something oddly comforting. “Ibrahim,” I finish as confidently as I can, forcing my hands down to my hips.

He grins, looking to his feet, clearly as nervous as I am. _I hope he stays that way, or else I’m getting left in the dust._

I scurry over to him, eager to move forward and get the attention off me.

When I land at his side he turns to me, “I was hoping you’d choose me. And I’m really proud to be the first boy chosen,” he grins.

The other boys applaud while I smile softly, Gary calling out, "Well done, mate. You’ve taken an early lead. It’s all still to play for though.” _Yep, he’s too loud for me._

Ibrahim smiles at me, “Hi, by the way.”

“Hi,” I repeat back to him.

“This isn’t how I usually meet people, but I’ve got to say… I’m loving it so far,” he smirks. _Oh no, that was a line, and a decent one at that. Shit!_

The Villa’s door swings open before either of us can say another word, Lottie strutting out and stopping before the boys, “Hi boys!” she shouts to them, her expression quickly morphing to a smirk, “Hope you’re all ready for a good time.”

She takes a few steps as she gleans an impression of each of the boys, raising an eyebrow at them as she does, “I wonder if any of you guys can handle me?” she asks them

She stops in her tracks, feet planted firmly, “I’ll go straight in and ask any of you that fancy me to step forward.”

Rocco moves forward without hesitation, but Lottie rolls her eyes, sticking her tongue out at the other boys, “Well, one is better than none I suppose,” she grumbles.

“Being brutally honest, I was kind of hoping to see this guy here step forward,” she points at Ibrahim and I tense.

“But I’m glad he didn’t. Violet and I both agreed to put the girls first, and I’m going to respect that,” she sounds resolute. 

She continues, “So the guy I want to couple up with is…” she stops, turning to face the only boy that’s stepped forward, “I’m so sorry, hun. I don’t even know your name yet,” she prompts.

He smirks at her, “It’s Rocco.”

She returns his smirk, “OK, Rocco, you’re with me,” she walks over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek as they share a few words.

Ibrahim faces me again, “What do you reckon?” he asks quietly.

“I don’t know yet. It’s still too early, I think,” I answer, just as quietly.

He nods at that, Gary stealing his attention a moment later.

The door swings open again, Marisol stepping out again.

I start to lose focus during her turn, biting my nail and worrying over every little decision I’ve made so far as Marisol judges the boys, selecting to couple up with Bobby, the jokey one that was a little mean to me.

Hope comes out next, almost immediately picking out Noah, the quieter bloke that has barely spoken.

And finally, it’s Hannah’s turn. And it goes terribly.

None of the boys step forward at first, Gary only doing so after some light prompting from Lottie, claiming he wasn’t sure he was Hannah’s type. _That’s going to be awful. I feel so bad for her._

Once Hannah lands at his side, all five couples paired up, she starts glancing around, appearing to be worried, “Isn’t there usually like, another person?” she asks the group.

“What do you mean?” Hope asks her back.

“There’s five girls and five boys. We’re evenly matched,” Hannah observes.

Gary just shrugs, “I wouldn’t worry about it, mate.”

Hannah’s features darken even more, “You’re calling me ‘mate’?”

Gary looks to be taken back, “Sorry, mate,” he grimaces, letting the silence hang in the air for a moment. 

“Anyway… I don’t reckon there’s going to be anyone else for now. We’re all here, we’re in our couples. But we still haven’t met each other yet,” he suggests, breaking the tension.

“Exactly,” Marisol agrees, her gaze flicking across the lawn as she smiles mischievously, “Let’s crack on.”

The other Islanders start chatting and milling about the lawn while I start to fidget again, my hands fumbling in front of me as I take in the Villa and the others.

“Is everything alright?” Ibrahim asks, my eyes snapping to his concerned features. _Maybe he is sweet?_

“Yeah… it’s, uh, just a bit awkward standing about. I think we should go with the others,” I tell him. _Then I don’t have to converse._

“Good idea!” he beams, walking in the direction of a cluster of Islanders.

I follow, finding myself on the outskirts of the group, barely keeping a hold on the banter as the topic drifts about.

Ibrahim’s voice pulls my focus, my attention returning to the people before me, “So, we’re all here. What’s next?”

Gary makes a beeline for a table with champagne and glasses, “I’m on holiday!” he calls. “It’s time to kick back in the sunshine and have a drink.”

He stops at the table, popping the cork and letting bubbles spill down the bottle.

Hope sighs contentedly, “Amazing! That sound never gets old.”

Rocco grins, “I love the first part of a new adventure. I remember a time when I’d taken my van down the Adriatic coast. There were about ten of us, and we all met at this tiny cocktail bar…” his attention seems to slip, his gaze lifting to the sky.

Gary cuts him off, “Sounds like a great story, mate, but you want one of these or not?” he asks.

Rocco abandons his story, joining Gary at the table.

A lightbulb seems to go off in Hope’s head, her eyes lighting up as she smirks, “Why don’t all of you men fetch us some drinks?”

Lottie grins at her, “Making the boys work for it. I love that.”

The boys start towards the drinks and I unconsciously follow behind Ibrahim, my nail between my teeth.

Ibrahim turns, finding me behind him, “Want to give us a hand?” he asks me.

I nod a bit, following him and the other boys to the table, where Noah is passing out glasses.

“Didn’t fancy a girls’ chat?” Ibrahim asks me.

I pause, not quite wanting to explain that I went on autopilot for a moment, “I just want to get to know everyone,” I respond.

He nods, “Fair play. I respect that.”

“I don’t blame you for coming with us, to be honest. Hannah’s already starting to wind me up,” he scowls at the table.

“So it’s going well for you guys, then?” Bobby jokes.

“It’s only the first day, to be fair,” he shrugs. “And she is stunning.” _Why did I come over here?_ “But what was that stuff she was saying about this place being like a romance novel?” he complains.

I somehow muster enough courage to respond, “I like her. She’s really sweet. And anyway, isn’t finding love what we’re all here for?” I ask him pointedly.

“I don’t blame her for wanting that stuff. I guess I’m just more about the real world. Love ain’t all rose petals, you know,” he looks at me sharply. “It’s about finding someone who makes you toast when you’re sad.”

Rocco appears baffled, “Toast? You can’t win love with toast, my friend,” he scolds. “I like Hannah’s attitude. That’s what it’s all about, for me. Love should make you write poetry, even if you don’t know how,” he says dreamily.

“So love is like my old English teacher?” Noah asks, a laugh rippling through the boys.

“My man Noah coming in with the one-liner!” Bobby claps the taller guy on the shoulder before mellowing a bit, “I think you know you like someone when you check to see if they laugh at your jokes.” _I could see that._

Noah has a reflective expression across his features, “I don’t know if I’ve ever felt anything like that. Maybe I’m not the romantic type,” he mutters.

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Ibrahim tells him. “Seems like we all think love is something different anyway.”

He turns to me, “What do you think, Violet? Which of these boys has the right idea about love?”

I freeze as all the boys' eyes land on me, suddenly feeling outnumbered. I start stuttering, “Oh, uh, I - I guess someone real? But those other things are good too, you know?”

Gary smirks at me and I wring my hands a bit, “‘Someone real.’ That’s me in a nutshell.”

Bobby shakes his head, following it up with his best impression of Gary trapped in a nutshell.

Noah clears his throat, “I hate to break up the party, lads, but shouldn’t we take some of these drinks back to the girls?” he questions.

Bobby mutters, “Oh yeah, right,” as he starts filling the champagne flutes, the other boys following suit.

We start walking back to the others, most of us carrying drinks.

“Hey boys!” Marisol calls when we get near, smiling at the group.

We pass out the drinks and I hand Marisol the extra one I was carrying, to Bobby’s evident surprise. He drops his extra drink beside his foot as he sits down stiffly.

Gary raises his glass once everyone has received one, “Cheers, everyone. Welcome to Love Island!”

“Cheers!” Hope echoes as everyone’s glasses clink together. Hope sips hers, humming a “That’s delicious. So classy,” afterwards.

Gary starts complaining again, this time about champagne and how much he prefers the 2 for 1s at his local.

Marisol winks at him, “I can’t wait to see what else we’re going to find out about each other.”

Suddenly, Gary looks at his phone, “It’s me! Guys! I got a text!” 

He starts reading, ‘Islanders, it’s time to find out who’s hot under the collar and who’s playing it cool. Head over to the firepit to play a game of Truth or Dare.’

Hope cheers, jumping up with her glass in hand, “This is my game, you guys! Let’s go!” She starts ushering us over to the firepit, scolding Hannah and I for lagging behind.

We slide into the firepit, two stacks of cards set out before us.

“Oh my gosh, yes. We’ve got cards and everything,” Hope exclaims excitedly.

“Serious Truth or Dare business!” Bobby calls out.

Rocco looks confused, “This is not what I was expecting at all.”

Hope explains the rules to him, earning another confused expression, “Oh. I thought we’d get to ask each other some questions we made up.”

Lottie looks horrified, “Wow, Rocco. I don’t want to even think about the kind of thing you’d ask.”

He just winks at her as she frowns at him.

“OK, is everyone ready? Let’s crack on,” Hope starts.

Lottie leans towards me, speaking softly, “I guess she’s going first then…”

I just shrug, “Someone had to.”

Lottie grumbles a bit, “Yeah. I guess so,” before leaning back.

Hope selects ‘Dare,’ receiving a card about a foot massage. She immediately turns to Noah, rubbing his feet to his obvious delight as Hannah protests, Bobby teasing her incessantly.

I agree with Hannah a bit, evidently annoying Hope, who selects me next.

“You’re up! Truth or Dare, Violet?” Ibrahim questions me.

“Be spontaneous! Choose dare!” Rocco shouts from the other side of the firepit.

Ibrahim turns away from me a bit to address him, “I don’t know. I think truth is the really brave option.”

Lottie groans from beside me, “Look at you boys deciding for her. You’re so thoughtful,” she says, before her tone steadies, “You make your own choice, Violet,” she tells me.

“I choose ‘Truth,’” I manage to say, my stomach feeling like one giant knot as everyone silently judges me.

Rocco sighs, disappointed with my decision and complaining.

Oddly enough, Gary comes to my defense, pointing out the massive hole in Rocco’s argument.

Hope pulls the top card, facing me directly, “OK Violet, you have to tell us… ‘Which of the Islanders do you think is the most attractive?’” she reads.

I blank as the conversation continues, “See, that’s just as interesting as any dare,” Ibrahim tells Rocco.

Gary shouts over to me, “Let’s see. What you saying, Violet?” _Oh shit, I have to answer._

“Ibrahim,” I blurt out, figuring he’s the safest option, being my partner and all. _Not that I’d even know who else to pick._

My eyes fly over to him, finding his cheeks flushed, “Thanks for choosing me! I can’t believe you think I’m the fittest person here,” he seems genuinely surprised.

I just smile softly at him, Hannah calling out to us, “You two are already so sweet together!” before continuing the game, “So it’s Violet's turn to choose. Who’s next?”

Hope suggests I choose one of the boys, although it comes out more as a demand, throwing in a threat against choosing Noah too.

I glance around the firepit, finding most of the boys relaxed in their spot except for Bobby, who’s on the edge of his seat.

“I choose Bobby,” I tell the group, and quickly regret it.

Bobby selects ‘Truth’ and has to share his most embarrassing sexual experience that involves a cake and an unimpressed girl. _Don’t just, like, present your dick in food form._

“So, who are you choosing to go next?” Hope prods.

“Um, how about…” he scans the group, “Marisol,” he smiles.

“OK, I choose truth,” Marisol selects without hesitation.

Hope nods, pulling a card, “Your question is ‘Have you ever kissed someone of the same gender on a night out?’”

Again, without hesitation Marisol answers, “Yes, of course.”

“For fun?” Hannah questions.

Hope starts talking about someone named Persia until Marisol cuts her off, “No, I mean I actually like to meet girls on nights out.” _Wait, seriously? ___

Realisation dawns across Hannah’s face, “Oh, you’re bisexual! I get it,” she nods along.

Hope hurries out an apology, Marisol nodding before speaking, “Well, lots of people do like to experiment, especially on nights out when inhibitions are down. But I’m genuinely interested in women, just about as much as men,” she declares, while I stare wide-eyed. _I didn’t know girls were an option!_

Her gaze is quickly cast to the ground, “I actually get more nervous talking to girls, for some reason. If I meet a really beautiful girl, I get a bit tongue-tied,” I nod sharply in agreement, earning a few glances from some of the Islander, freezing in place in response. 

“So the club is a place where you can talk… with your lips?” Rocco smirks. 

Lottie snaps, “We always talk with our lips, Rocco.” 

Marisol just smiles politely, “Something like that!” 

Bobby starts messing with his lips, “Yeah, try talking without your lips. Can’t be done!” 

Marisol ignores him, continuing her explanation, “I’m good on the dance floor, so I end up feeling confident, like I could make the first move.” _How?! I could never!_

“And then you end up tongue-tied but not from talking,” Rocco adds again. 

“Yeah, by that time I can tell if she’s on my wavelength and interested,” she agrees. 

“That’s boss, Marisol. It’s hard enough for me with only boys in my dating pool,” Lottie compliments. 

Bobby pipes up, “I feel kinda reassured knowing Marisol gets nervous talking to girls the same way I do.” 

“Well, men usually come to me, so it’s simpler,” she explains further. “But I could totally see myself in a long-term thing with another woman. Am I the only one?” she asks. 

I shout out without thinking, “No! Er - same,” I mumble out. 

She grins at me, “So, I’m not the only one. That’s really cool,” she draws it out, her eyes boring into mine. 

“I think it’s good to be open to discovering new things about yourself. But it’s also important to just let yourself be who you are, you know?” she finishes. 

“I totally agree. You’re really sound, Marisol,” Rocco comments. 

Ibrahim nods before moving on, “Time for another quick decision. Who’s going next?” 

Marisol’s eyes find me again, and I try to look as calm as I can, which is surprisingly easy under her cool gaze, “I think Ibrahim should go next.” 

“I choose dare,” Ibrahim answers. _Wasn’t he all for truth?_

Hope grabs a card, “Oooh, it’s a good one,” she coos. “‘Kiss the Islander you fancy the most.’” 

Ibrahim stares to the ground for a second before turning to the group, “I feel like I’ve only just met you all, but… I don’t even have to think about this one.” 

He stands up and walks over to me, leaning down for a kiss. I press a quick peck to his lips and he smiles down at me. 

I’m biting my nail again when he speaks softly to me, “Not into making a big scene, huh? Me neither, to be honest,” before sitting back down. 

The rest of the game flies by, Hannah revealing an odd moment, Lottie sucking on Noah’s earlobe, and Hope being way too comfortable. 

My gaze flicks across the firepit the whole time, my hands fidgeting incessantly as I try to forget the very public moment with Ibrahim. _That’s so forward. But he’s been okay so far, so it’s not a big deal, right? But I don’t know if I fancy him that much yet._

I hear my name being called at some point, meeting Rocco’s gaze as he grins at me. 

“I think that might be it, I’m afraid. We’re all outta cards.” His smile drops at Hope’s words. 

But a moment later it returns, “Unless we make it up,” he suggests. 

“Um… I’m okay,” I say, his smile disappearing once again. _He scares me a bit._

Hannah seems pleased with my decision, expressing her relief at the lack of more feet to Gary’s curiosity and Bobby’s amusement. 

She runs off after more of Bobby’s teasing, Marisol following after quickly, the other Islanders splitting off into groups. 

I find myself unintentionally alone with Gary. “Violet, do you fancy a quick chat in a minute?” 

“Yeah, sure,” I answer with a smile. He seems happy with my answer, directing me to the daybeds. 

He flops back, staring up as I curl in on myself. I glance around the Villa, spotting the boys in the gym, Marisol and Hannah on the lawn, Marisol’s hair flowing behind her. 

“So you fancy a chat?” Gary asks again. “I’m sure Ibrahim won’t mind,” he tries to reassure me. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

He nods a bit, shifting to better face me, “Fair. Just thought I’d take my chance while I could. 

"I’m the kind of guy that says it straight. I thought there might be a little bit of chemistry building up between us -” _No, no, no, no! There is not, please don’t add to the mess!_ “- and I just wanted to know… Am I the type of guy you’d usually go for?” 

“I don’t really have a type,” I stumble out quickly. _That’s the truth, though._

“That’s cool. It is sort of strange to have just one type when you think about it,” he ponders. 

“Let’s see how things go,” I offer, not wanting to shut him down outright. 

He grins, “Works for me. I’m happy to see how things progress,” he starts to sit up, his mouth opening to speak right as a text sounds. 

“Text! Guys, I got a text!” Marisol announces to the Villa. 

Gary turns back to me with a frown, “I guess that means we’ve got to go, anyway,” he stands, facing me as I uncurl myself and stand up, the two of us rushing over to the lawn where the others have gathered. 

Marisol reads out, ‘Islanders, tonight there will be a welcome party. Please get ready to say hi to a very special guest!’ 

Hope claps her hands together, “Amazing! A party!” 

Lottie is far less enthusiastic, “Does that mean another girl is coming in here?” as she says it the other girls share worried looks. 

Noah seems just as nervous as the girls, “Or it could be another guy…” he says ominously. 

“Well, regardless, let’s go get ready!” Hope ushers a few of the Islanders to the Villa, some more following their lead. 

I’m at the back of the group again, this time with Ibrahim and Marisol nearby. 

Ibrahim wraps an arm around my shoulders, seemingly oblivious to the way I unconsciously tense up, “You excited for the party?” 

“Uh, yeah… It’ll be pretty interesting,” I comment, my eyes trained on the ground in front of me. 

“How would you feel if it was another girl?” he asks. 

I shrug under the weight of his arm, “I’d have to meet her first.” 

He nods, pulling his arm back as we reach the heart of the Villa: The dressing room. 

I hurry in behind Marisol, Ibrahim going to get ready with the boys. 

I pick a random spot that ends up between Lottie and Marisol, dropping my bags beside my seat and sorting through my makeup. 

I start removing the little bit of eyeshadow and liner I put on this morning as Hope starts speaking, “I think it will be really nice to have another girl in the Villa. More girls, more power, right?” she reasons. 

I glance around, finding Lottie’s reflection rolling her eyes, “Oh please. If the situation was different, sure. But in here?” she pauses, looking Hope directly in the eye, “You know if a girl comes in now she’ll be the hottest person any of us have ever seen and she’ll be out to get what she wants. And what if she wants Noah?” 

Hope’s cherry expression dims as she stares into her reflection. 

Hannah starts twirling her hair in her fingers on Lottie’s other side, “Hearing you say that makes me nervous,” she mutters. “I just want everyone to meet their perfect match. But what if her perfect match is the same as mine?” she worries. 

“I don’t think we should be worried,” I start. “The more the merrier, right? And I’m sure she’ll be really nice,” I say, directly to Hannah, who’s still fidgetin in a familiar way. 

She seems to calm slightly, and I turn back to my reflection, finding Marisol’s eyes on me. 

I get distracted as I add dark purple eyeshadow to my lids, throwing in some pale lilac to offset it. _My name’s Violet, after all. Might as well live up to the hype._

I move through the rest of my makeup and hair routine, sharing a few small words when my attention slips from the mirror back to the conversation. 

Marisol’s voice soon draws my full attention, “Sounds like it ended for a good reason, to be honest. I could never take someone back. Could you?” 

It takes a moment for me to realise she’s talking to me, “Oh!” I sigh, “Yeah, I have,” I say defeatedly, my shoulders slumping. _That was not a good decision._

“And it still didn’t work out?” Hannah asks.

I frown and shrug, “I mean, I’m single and on _Love Island_ , so… nope.” 

Hannah frowns too, “I’m worried about what it will be like in here. I can’t imagine how hard breaking up will be,” she says, worry in her gaze and tone. 

Marisol nods along, “You’ll still have to see them every day. That’s a lot of difficult emotions to process.” 

“And you have to watch them get off with someone else,” Lottie adds, clearly disgusted at the thought. “That would be the hardest thing for me.” 

“I guess it depends for me. So, like, if we’ve just been coupled up for a day or something, I guess it’s fine. If you steal them after we’ve been together for weeks, then I’d probably be a little upset,” I stare into my reflection, scrutinising every detail of myself as Lottie predicts she’ll be betrayed. 

“What about you, Violet?” I hear Hannah ask. “Where’s your head at?” 

“I think I’m still figuring everything out,” I answer, adjusting my hair momentarily. 

Marisol turns to me, “You don’t think Ibrahim is a good match?” 

I shrug in response, Marisol launching into her analysis of Ibrahim. “Also, I’m pretty sure he wants someone who puts the group first. Does that sound like you?” she asks gently. 

“I think so. But I guess I’m not sure,” I respond. 

“Maybe you should chat to someone else.” There’s some spark in her eyes that I can’t quite identify, “To be fair, we’ve only just met each other. All this could change.” 

“It’s good to know, though,” Lottie comments, soon devolving into her own feelings toward her couple. 

Marisol does the same, “He’s so funny, but I don’t know if I fancy him or want to be his friend,” her expression dips as she stares forward. 

“I get the feeling there’s hidden depths behind those beautiful eyes,” Hannah smiles, her features drooping an instant later, “It worries me we might never get to find out more about these boys. If it is another girl that comes in, we all have to fight for our place here.” 

I nod, not quite sure how I feel about fighting to stay, or even if I want to yet, in all honesty. 

“None of us want to get screwed over by some rando that walks through the door,” Lottie says harshly. 

“I’m with you on that,” Hannah nods determinedly. 

Hope looks concerned at their resolve, “I think we’re getting ahead of ourselves. Let’s not make a clique,” she warns. “We should be focusing on looking our best instead. Let’s go out there looking amazing, and then all the boys will want us,” she beams. 

I grab a dress from my suitcase and change, slipping on a little black dress tied around the waist. 

“You look so cute, Violet!” Hannah cheers as I clip a necklace around the back of my neck. 

“I think it’s great you haven’t gone over the top. We don’t need to feel threatened by someone new coming into the Villa,” Hope half-compliments me.

“It is the first night, though,” Lottie warns. 

I offer a small smile to diffuse the tension, slipping in behind Hope as she exits the dressing room. 

The other girls follow, Lottie and Hannah muttering between themselves as we walk. 

We step out on the lawn, Gary calling to us, “Oi oi! Here they are!” 

Ibrahim moves to stand next to me, “Some of these guys were getting impatient.” 

“Yeah, especially Mr La La Land over here,” Bobby nudges Rocco with his shoulder. 

Rocco just stares at him, “What?” 

Bobby nudges him again, “You know. That guy Sebastian who sings and plays the piano in that movie. You remind me of him,” he smiles. 

Rocco’s face lights up, “The singing crab who lives under the sea?” 

Bobby looks at him in shock, “No, that’s a different… Nevermind,” he gives up. “The point is Rocco wants us to think he’s laid back, but it turns out he doesn’t like getting stood up.” 

Rocco smirks and jumps on the opportunity, “That’s me. I’m happiest when I’m lying down,” he winks to as many girls as he can. 

“I’m glad you waited until we were all together,” I tell the boys. “It’s the first night in the Villa, we should bond as a group.” 

Ibrahim smiles at me, “That’s what I thought too. Let’s all have a great night together.” 

Hope’s found her way to the kitchen, calling back to us, “Why are you guys still chatting? You know there’s champagne over here, right?” 

The rest of us follow, pouring ourselves drinks and sipping them as we stand around the counter. 

Ibrahim sets his glass down, “So, how are you girls finding the Villa?” He turns to me. 

“It’s massive,” I comment, eyes scanning across the kitchen. 

Ibrahim nods, grinning at me as he does, “That’s what I was thinking. Sometimes I stay in hotels on a golf tour, but they’re nothing like this.” 

“Did you have a chance to look at the roof terrace yet?” Rocco asks, both me and the other girls. “That’s gonna be such a beautiful spot to sit out and look at the stars. I hope I’ll get a chance to do that one evening with someone,” he smiles. 

Lottie clears her throat from beside him, drawing his eyes, “I meant with Lottie, of course,” he corrects himself. 

I don’t say anything, neither does anyone else. 

Rocco flounders, trying to save himself from drowning in his own mess, “Anyone can benefit from learning astronomy.” 

Gary sets his glass down loudly, “It’s silly, really,” he begins. “A shipyard at night is just as nice as the stars. But no-one ever wants to go look at a shipyard with me,” he frowns into his champagne. 

“A shipyard?” Hannah questions. 

“Yeah,” he nods. “There’s this park near where I grew up and you can sit out on the hill at night and look at the docks. You can’t see any stars, obviously, because of the smoke,” he clarifies, “But the lights on all the cranes are amazing at night. They’re all different colours and you can tell loads about what’s going on,” he beams at the group, gaze landing on me. 

“That seems pretty nice,” I respond, his smile only growing. 

“Nice to know someone likes my idea.” 

Hope rolls her eyes from the other side of the counter, “Um… Sorry to interrupt, because this is riveting…” _How kind of her._ “But I think I’m starting to see why some of you are single. I was expecting better chat than ‘come look at a shipyard with me, baby.’” 

Lottie jumps on the topic, “Right? What happened to the old classics?” She turns to Hannah, “Heeey guuurl, do you know how to give the kiss of life?” Hannah stares back at her, puzzled at the prompt. 

Lottie quickly answers, “Cos you just took my breath away!” 

“Wow,” Hannah laughs. 

“You try one,” Lottie tips her head to her. 

“Ok, um…” she pauses to think, “This one was always my favourite,” she grins. “Heeey guuurl, are you an overdue library book?” 

“I don’t know, am I?” Lottie asks. _Play along! You started it._

“Cos you’ve got ‘fine’ written all over you!” Hannah finishes, Lottie laughing as she does. 

“That’s so good,” Lottie says as she catches her breath. 

Noah turns to Hope, using a ‘boyfriend material’ pick up line, Hope bursting into a fit of laughter. 

I smile at the group’s antics, Lottie calling out, “These are great. I wanna pretend I like them ironically, but…” 

Ibrahim clears his throat beside me, cutting her off, “OK, check this out…” he pauses to psych himself up, “Hey girl, are you a dam? Because you got me saying ‘beaver!’” he beams.

“Uh. Wait… I mean…” his brow furrows as he corrects himself. 

After a beat I start laughing, feeling comfortable with his awkwardness. 

His smile returns, directed at me, “At least someone liked it.” 

“Why don’t you try one, Violet?” Hope suggests. 

“Um… OK…” I look around, finding Marisol’s eyes as she watches me intently. 

“OK…” I repeat, working up the courage to hit on her in front of everyone. _Girls are an option._

_Well, this girl is._ “Hey Marisol, you must know exactly what I’m searching for…” her brow pops up, eyes scanning me, “Because you autocomplete me!” I muster up the biggest smile I can. 

Her cheeks turn red as her head dips down, “Usually I hate it when a guy tries it on like that… But that was pretty funny,” she smiles at me. “And sexier than I thought it would be,” she smirks, “You’re a girl after my own heart, Violet.” 

I feel my own cheeks heating and I grab my glass, taking a sip to hide how flustered I am. 

“I might have to work on my game…” Ibrahim mutters from beside me. 

I turn to him once I’ve regained my composure, “Trust me, there are worse things than not being a smooth talker,” I tell him firmly. _A lot worse things._

I turn back finding Marisol’s face scrunched up, “People who talk to your chest instead of your face…” she trails off, eyes alight with frustration. 

“I’d take a couple of cheesy lines from a sweet guy over someone who talked down to me,” Hannah’s frowning too. 

“Or someone who can’t take no for an answer,” Hope joins in before pausing and looking around the group. “I was about to talk about a time a guy was physically inappropriate with me. Is that going to make anyone feel uncomfortable? No judgement.” _Oh god, that's a lot._

I pipe up, “Um, I don’t think now’s a good time, babes.” 

“That’s fine, Violet. I totally get it,” she smiles reassuringly. 

“Hope you can tell us about it another time. When Violet isn’t around,” Gary adds. 

“Thanks guys,” I murmur, sipping my drink again and letting my eyes wander around as Gary tries to prove his humour consists of more than just dad jokes. 

“I got a text!” Hannah shouts, ending the conversation. ‘Islanders, please go to the firepit and get ready to meet your new arrival.’ 

Some shouts ripple through the group as everyone starts to the firepit. 

I move to follow before Ibrahim’s hand on my elbow stops me dead in my tracks. I instinctively whirl around, just finding an easy smile on his face. “What’s up?” I warily question. 

“Today’s been such a good laugh, but I thought we should have a quick chat before someone else arrives and it all kicks off,” he explains. 

“It felt like there was a bit of tension during that Truth or Dare game earlier today. Was it OK that I kissed you when I did that dare?” He seems concerned. 

“It was just a game,” I respond, “It’s fine.” _Everyone was there and he didn’t push it._

“Doing dares makes me feel so awkward,” he frowns, “I never really learned how to flirt properly, I think.” 

“How come?” I ask, hands messing with my necklace. 

He smirks, turning to show-off his muscles, “I guess I had something else that worked for me.” I internally cringe at the display. _You’re hot so you don’t have a personality?_

He sighs, “But everyone here is so good-looking, maybe I can’t rely on that anymore. It’s like being a teenager again,” he exhales before pausing. 

“Can I ask you, now we’re in private… Where’s your head at? What are you thinking about you and me?” he looks at me through his eyelashes. 

His previous comment is still rattling around in my head, “Er, how about we try and be friends for now, yeah?” I chance. 

He smiles gently, “I’m glad you said that. I think we’ve got a good connection so far. We’re clicking, you’re saying all the right stuff, you seem like my type on paper. But…” he pauses, “It has only been a day. I’m not making a decision now or anything like that. I want to get to know everyone in here.” 

“You do?” I ask, wary he’s just trying to please me. 

He nods, “Yeah. I’m used to getting attention. I think it could be good for me to try and work for it.” _Do you… actually not have a personality?_

I don’t have time to dwell on his words, Lottie’s shout reaching us, “Whenever you two lovebirds are ready!” 

I hurry over to the firepit, dropping down beside Marisol on the end of the bench, Ibrahim sliding in beside me once he catches up. 

A few murmurs spill across the firepit as anticipation grows, the Islanders worry increasing as the silence of the Villa stretches on. 

After a few minutes the clicking of heels filters onto the lawn, the Islanders gazes being drawn to a tall woman strutting towards us. 

“Hi everyone! I’m so excited to meet you all! I’m Priya!” she calls, hands on her hips as she poses before the firepit. 

Ibrahim whistles, Noah agreeing and Bobby jumping up, “I guess we’re the welcoming committee!” 

The boys hop up out of their seats, crowding around Priya as Hope slides down the bench to get closer to the rest of us. 

“It is a new girl! And she’s beautiful. Ugh,” Hannah groans. 

“Do you think so?” Hope asks. _I think it’s pretty obvious._

“She’s stunning,” I answer. 

Lottie scowls at the boys clustered around Priya, “Look at those boys, all swarming around her. You’d think they hadn’t just met five gorgeous women today already.” 

Marisol turns to her, “You sound jealous. Are you worried about Rocco?” 

Lottie shakes her head, “Nah, I’m not worried. If he can’t see what I’ve got, that’s his loss. What about you guys?” she looks around. 

I look to the others, finding Ibrahim laughing along with Priya. 

“I still don’t know. We’ve got on well, but I don’t know if he’s quite right. So, I guess I don’t mind if he’s into her,” I murmur, frowning at my inability to get my head on right. 

Hannah echoes my thoughts, voicing her concern over one of us going home as well. 

Hope stands up, “If we don’t like it, we should do something about it. I’m gonna go over there to meet her. I bet she’ll be really nice if we get to know her, and we can check up on the boys too. 

"You want to come with?” she turns back around, looking between those of us on the bench. 

“I’d rather stick with my girls,” Lottie says stubbornly. 

“I’ll go. I’d like to see what kind of person she is,” Marisol jumps up, her arms crossed over her chest as she watches the boys and Priya. 

Hannah decides to stay with Lottie, “What about you, Violet?” 

I stand up too, addressing Hope and Marisol, “I’ll come with you guys. I’d like to see what Priya is all about.” 

Lottie doesn’t even attempt to hide her snark, “Your choice. It’s not what I would have chosen though. I know where my loyalties lie.” 

I throw a glance over my shoulder to her and Hannah as I walk away, finding them whispering and sending looks to the rest of us. 

“Here they are!” Ibrahim calls when we arrive, landing at my side again. 

“Were you lads trying to keep Priya all to yourself?” Hope jokes, moving in to hug Priya. “How are you doing, babes? I’m Hope. It’s so good to meet you,” she says as she pulls back. 

Priya smiles wide, “It’s so good to meet you too. I’m so glad you girls aren’t judging me for gatecrashing your party,” her expression dims as she turns to me. 

I smile wide at her and introduce myself, “Hi, I’m Violet. You’re stunning, by the way. We were just saying,” I compliment her, ignoring the boys around us. 

She beams at me, “You’re so sweet! I was really worried I’d be fading into the background to be honest. All you girls are so beautiful, and I know I’m slightly older than some of you,” she drags a hand through her hair nervously. 

Bobby pulls a flirty expression, “I wouldn’t have noticed that…” 

Marisol eyes him up before turning back to Priya, “Moving swiftly on… I’m really looking forward to getting to know you better.” 

“Yeah, we all are,” Ibrahim chimes in. 

“I try to be a pretty open person,” Priya responds. “What do you want to know?” she looks around, her gaze eventually landing on me. 

“Uh… What’s your usual type?” I ask the first thing that comes to mind. 

She answers quickly, “I usually go for cheeky and flirty guys. Usually I’m the one that struggles to commit,” she frowns before pushing forward, “I love guys who are fun to be around, but I tend to get a bit scared when it gets more serious.” 

“Everyone here seems fun to be around, in their own way,” Hope reassures her. 

Ibrahim smiles, saying something about mushrooms to Bobby’s confusion, “We’re… fun… guys?” he tries, Bobby shutting him down a second later. 

Gary echoes Hope’s sentiment, “Anyway, everyone seems really sound so far.” 

“Even those two. They’ll come around soon, I’m sure,” Hope points to Lottie and Hannah, not bothering with any subtlety. 

Priya looks hurt as she watches them, “What’s going on there? Why didn’t they come over and say hi?” 

“It’s - it’s not about you. They just had something else they needed to talk about,” I try a smile. 

“What was that about then?” Gary inquires. 

“Um… Private stuff?” 

Priya’s hand lands on my shoulder, squeezing to grab my attention, “It’s OK. I get it. Not all the girls are happy I’m here.” 

Bobby rolls his eyes, “Whatever. Let’s get them over here. OI! LOTTIE! HANNAH! You coming over or what?” 

They look over at the commotion, popping up and rushing over. 

Lottie stops in front of Priya, air-kissing her cheeks, “Sorry we didn’t come over straight away. We had something important to discuss. What did you say your name was, babes?” 

“I’m Priya.” 

Lottie gives a fake smile, “It’s nice to meet you. It must be really hard for you to come in when we’re all coupled up already.” 

Priya air-kisses her back, “Oh my gosh I love your Aussie accent. It’s so… Rural,” she returns Lottie’s plastic smile. 

Noah and Hope try to diffuse the situation, Lottie resisting the attempts to break the tension. 

Marisol joins in the conversation, “I guess it’s time to ask the big question,” she says while facing Priya, “Have any of these boys caught your eye already?” 

Priya purses her lips as she considers the question for a second, “I would say Bobby is my type straight away.” 

“I’m so glad I asked,” Marisol mutters under her breath. 

I nudge her with my shoulder, her eyes finding me through her lashes. 

“But Ibrahim has got gorgeous eyes, too,” Priya continues. 

This time Marisol nudges me, and I offer a small smile before turning back to Priya, “I don’t mind. We’ve only known each other for a few hours, to be fair.” 

The conversation begins to lull to a stop, couples splitting up to discuss Priya’s arrival. 

I stay with Priya, talking about random things and bonding over Manchester, her current and my old city. 

As the couples sort themselves out, some of the boys and Hope come over to talk and I distance myself from the conversation. 

I find Marisol in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as she observes the Islanders around the lawn. 

“Hey babes,” she faces me, turning against the counter, her back pressing to the edge. 

“Hey,” I answer, sliding into a stool beside her. “How’s it going? You and Bobby okay?” 

She nods coolly, her eyes moving back to the lawn, “Yeah. I don’t think we’re going to become anything, though.” 

“How come?” I ask, my eyes snaking along her calm face. 

“Sometimes you can just tell. He’s nice and all, but there’s nothing there.” 

I nod, forcing my eyes away from her, “Have you found something with anyone else?” 

“Maybe.” 

It’s one word but leaves me with a million questions. 

Her eyes find me, her lips quirking in a smirk, “I guess we’ll have to see,” she stands upright, strolling to the lawn, glass in hand. 

I stare after her for a long while, eventually floating out of the kitchen and sharing some words with Hannah and Gary, who are dropped on the loungers. 

When we see the other Islanders drifting inside we follow, Hannah and I stepping into the dressing room to change. 

I slip into a T-shirt and shorts, walking back outside when the dressing room crowds and clutters. 

I drop down on a daybed, crossing my legs before me and looking across the horizon and searching for the best place to watch the sunrise in the morning. 

A few minutes pass before Ibrahim sits beside me silently. 

“What are you up to?” I ask when the silence stretches. 

“Just waiting to ask you the important question,” his eyes remain on the landscape. 

“It looks like everyone’s getting ready for bed. And, as it’s our first night as a couple…” he pauses. “I was thinking about what you said earlier about wanting to get to know each other better…” he pauses again. 

“I’m a bit embarrassed to ask this, but… How do you feel about sharing a bed tonight?” he finally faces me. 

I glance across the lawn, finding a few of the other Islanders nearby and gaining enough courage to be honest, even if it’s brutal, “As long as you don’t try it on,” I tell him directly. 

He nods hurriedly, “Yeah, of course. Strictly platonic for now,” he agrees. 

We stay next to each other, keeping quiet as a breeze drifts over us. Ibrahim scoots closer when I shiver, a hand that’s been propping him up landing behind me. 

“You look amazing tonight. I just want to say that. I’m really glad we’re coupled up,” he says softly. 

I just smile, turning back to the view before us. _I’m so not ready for that._

We stay put a while longer, until Priya’s voice yells across the Villa, “Guys, come over here! I got a text!”

We hop off the bed, rushing over to the bean bags where Priya’s curled up, Marisol and Rocco sitting in bean bags next to her.

‘Priya, tomorrow you will get to choose one of the boys to couple up with, leaving one of the girls single and vulnerable.’

Lottie looks furious at the text, “I knew it!”

Marisol tips her head, eyes distant, “Interesting…” she mutters.

“Looks, like it’s competition time, ladies,” Hope chimes.

I glance around, the boys and Priya’s excitement evident as the other girls worry.

“No point worrying right now, girls. Let’s just get to bed,” Gary suggests.

A few of the Islanders nod, some milling towards the Villa.

Ibrahim sidles up to me, offering a smile as we walk inside.

The bedroom is already messier than it was, bags duvets, and embroidered pillows labeling our beds tossed about.

I’m next to Lottie and Rocco’s bed, Hannah and Gary on our other side with Marisol and Bobby across from us.

I slip under the duvet, curling in on myself as the other Islanders become situated in their beds.

Ibrahim’s body behind me sets me on edge until he turns away from me, our backs to each other. “Goodnight,” he whispers to me.

“‘Night,” I answer, pressing my face into the pillow as the room begins to quiet. _Maybe this_ Love Island _thing will be a little bit interesting._


End file.
